Benzotriazole and its derivatives are known lubricant additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,928 discloses the use of N-t-alkylated benzotriazoles to impart oxidation and corrosion resistance properties to lubricants. Benzotriazole and its derivatives are also known to impart copper deactivation to luricants. Limited oil solubility is a problem, however,
Organophosphorus compounds have been used to improve the load-carrying ability of lubricants as well as to improve their oxidative stability. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,057 discloses hydrogen phosphite reaction products as friction modifiers in lubricants and fuels.
Products are known which are the reaction product of a phosphorus acid with a benzotriazole to form an amine phosphate, or which are the reaction product of a phosphorochloridate (-ite) with a benzotriazole to give a product which contains a P-N bond. However, no reference discussed above or known to applicant discloses the benzotriazole derivatives of this invention, e.g., benzotriazolylmethyl phosphonates or phosphates as lubricant additives.